Star Wars : Akkadia's Glory
by IssacClarke
Summary: Taking place 10 years after "From the Unknown Regions" Akkadia has become a massive super power, but it plauged with internal dissent and chaos. The Galactic Republic unaware of Akkadian Plans are ignorant of the coming invasion for told by Long Zhao and the Council of 32. Will the Jedi Survive? Will the Republic survive? Only time will tell!


_**Akkadia's Glory**_

The Akkadian Empire for many years had occupied the Known Universe except for one galaxy; The Galactic Republics galaxy. The Galactic Republic had supported the New Republic against the Empire in the earlier years when they discovered there universe but when Akkadia popped up the majority of the Republic wanted to stay out. Akkadia had plans on conquering there Galaxy and instating the Akkadian Imperium over the people. The Republic was being led by Former Senator now Chancellor Padme Skywalker who was pacifistic but kept the Militayr mobilized due to the Akkadian Threat. At a Senate meeting Padme was asked whether they should attack the Akkadians preemptively and she responded with "Peace is a valuable tool, Akkadia wont attack as long as we dont pose a threat towards them, i follow the peoples will! We will not go to war and we will never go to war!" The senate was not as corrupt as it was during the time of Palpatine, Padme has helped get rid of the corruptness and had expanded the republics borders peacefully. The Akkadian Empire how ever did not like how the Galactic Republic was expanding and began mobilizing secretly. Former Grand Master of the Jedian Empire Long zhao and his council fled to the galactic republic to join the Jedi Order. Long Zhao had always been one formilitary conflict and expansion through the saber and bullet.

As he looked down at Chancellor Amidala in a senate meeting he said "Chancellor Amidala has no idea on how to run a Galactic Civillization. Jedia could run a Galactic civillization and we did, this Republic cannot." He then looks at the council "Remember Grand Master Windu my council and order only joined to flee the Akkadian Empire which will in no doubt attack your "republic"." Long Zhao walks off and meets with his former council "This Republic will fall without proper leadership." They nod and walk off. Meanwhile at the Akkadian Capital "The Empire of Akkadia will enforce the Akkadian Imperium on the Galactic Republic! As of today we declare war on the Galactic Republic! Attack them surround them! And destroy them!" The Imperial Senate cheers and the navy and army are mobilized. Above Kamino a sailor looks at the captain sir 1...wait...400...wait...12...15,000 ships coming out of hyperspace!" Before the captain could say anything Akkadian Warships came out of hyperspace and launch fighters and begin firing. As the Fleet being taken by surprise, outnumbered, and takign cassualties the captain orders word to get to coruscant when a image pops up in the chancellors rooms he looks at it "Yes Commander?" he looks at her "THE AKKADIANS ARE ATTACKING KAMINO WERE BEING OVER RAN AND OUT NUMBERED! GET CORUSCANT GAURDED QUI-" The Image goes blank as a explosion is heard. Padme rubs her head and contacts the council "Akkadia has declared war...they have attacked kamino-" Long Zhao stands "I told you Amidala! The Akkadians could not be trusted but you did not listen!" Anakin looks at him "Master Zhao sit down!" Zhao reluctantly sits down. Padme looks at the council again "We must bolster our forces and get the navy mobilized! We may only have a few hours!"

The Council agree's and in one hour over 9 million troops are mustered and 15,000 ships are mustered as well. While The Republic and the Jedi were trying to get there forces mustered the ancient sith knew if the Akkadians won it would be the end of there chance to controll the galaxy so the Sith came out of hiding and allied with the Jedi to fight the Akkadian threat. The Akkadian Forces took Kamino in a matter of hours. Akkadian Admirals then decided there enxt move. To launch an offensive to Coruscant. The Akkadian Empir ein a few months had attacked and conquered many planets and the Republic navy was failing to hold the Akkadians. As the Empire approached Coruscant Padme Amidala was kicked out of office. She late rlearned she was pregnant. Many months later the Akkadians were nearing Coruscant and the Republic Navy had been all but broken and divided. In a naval battle above the planet Kashyyk a sailor looks at the captain "CAPTAIN WE HAVE SEVERAL SHIPS COMING OUT OF HYPERSPACE! THEY ARENT AKKADIAN...THERE...THERE...NEW REPULBIC AND EMPIRE!" The Captain looks at him "GOOD KEEP UP THE FIRE!" All the sudden over 34,000 ships jump out of hyperspace and begin firing on the Akkadian Ships. THe Akkadian Ships are forced to retreat and jump out. The Republic admiral contacts the massive fleet "Can anyone hear me?" a voice is heard "Aye we hear you i hear your under invasion by the Akkadians well dont worry were here to help you." mean while on coruscant Padme gives birth to twins and names them Luke and Leia. Anakin being the father confesses to the marriage but is allowed to stay. A stalemate forms and the Galaxy is divided between Democracy and Monarchy. Padme Amidala is offered seat for Chancellor again but she refuses due to failing at it. Dooku finally being released from prison disappears again.

Chancellor Vallorum retakes office and looks to rebuild the Republican Military. While the Akkadians attempt to break the stalemate the New Republic and Imperial fleets keep the stale mate alive keeping the Akkadians at bay. Soon a peace treaty was formed and the Galaxy was divided between Democracy and Monarchy. The New Republic and Imperial Fleets temporarily join the Galactic Republic. Akkadia then began planning on how to fight the Galactic Republic succesfully. Akkadia soon looked to the Hutt Cartel for help seeing as 3,000 years ago they lost to the republic. The Akkadian Empire in its home Galaxy is holding power fairly well. We skip about 10 years and the Akkadian Empire is about to invade the Galactic Republic once more. Chancellor Vallorum called upon Jedi master Obi Wan Kenobi and Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker to help resolve the cold war with the Akkadian Empire As the 2 neared a Akkadian Warship to negotiate they were contacted "Are the 2 Jedian Masters? If so come aboard." as they landed they were greeted by 10 Akkadian Soldiers who escorted them to the diplomat. THey sit down and look at the diplomat "I am Lin Roman leader of the Roman Clan of Fel and ive been sent to engotiate with you, would you like anything to eat?" Obi Wan and Anakin looked at each other then nodded yes. 2 servants brought Rice and chicken and the 3 began eating, Lin Roman looked at Obi Wan "Akkadia wants the Republic to demobilize and in return we will demobilize." obi Wan look at Lin "Im afraid we cannot do that, our military will not back down and we will not abandon our allies Vallorum wants peace. Anakin looked out the window "Perhaps the Republic and the Akkadian Empire can have peace one day?" Lin looks at Anakin "Perhaps but for now we must decide on peace."

Obi Wan looks at Lin "The Galactic Republic wants the Akkadians to stop putting more troops on the border and we will stop putting more men on the front." in a few years the peace deal that was put in place started to fall apart and the Akkadian Empre fell into Civil War with the humans rebelling. The Akkadian Empire fell into economic collopse and the Galactic Republic was supporting the Human Revolution. After many years the Akkadian Empire lost the war to the Human Rebellion who created 2 old lost nations ; THe Empre of Earth and its Colonies and the New Republic. The Akkadian Empre in severe economic downfall needed to get there economy out of debt and then looked at the Galactic Republic who had lost over 60% of there navy when the New Republic and Imperal fleets left to go to there home land. The Akkadian Emperor said to his people in a speech "The Akkadian Empire lost much of its honor in the Anti Resource Rebellion and the Earth Revolution, We will restore our glory and recounqer the Universe!" The Emperor would then tell his generals to execute Akkadia's Glory. Over 34,000 ships alogn wiith 690 million soldiers invaded the Galactic Republic and in one swift move took all of the mid and inner rim except for coruscant. The Galactic Republic had lost all of its territory to the galactic North and West. With the Navy broken and the Army in chaos they were on there own. Chancellor Vallorum looked a at a holographic map "Our Defenses must remain. The Jedi have to hold and what troops we have left have to hold to." when the commander was about to speak orbital bombardments began "GET DOWN!" the building shaked as stuff fell down all around. The Bombardment ended and Akkadian troops began landing on the surface.

Republic forces were succesful at first at keeping a stalemate but as more troops arrived the Republic forces couldn't compete. The Jedi began retreating witht he Republic Troops and the defense began falling apart. Master Ki Adi Mundi being at the front was leading a 501st marine division. The 501st was holding but taking heavy losses. Ki Adi Mundi looked at his men "COME ON CHARGE! FOR THE REPUBLIC!" They charge and engage in hand to hand combat with the Akkadians. They would eb defeated and Ki Adi Mundi would be taken prisoner. The Republic on the verge of falling demanded support from the Hutts who denied. The Akkadians had advanced upon the senate bulding executing what remained of the senate. Vallorum was gaurded by 2 red gaurs who took 34 akkadians with them before dieing and vallorum impailed hims elf with a lightsaber he had aqquired from a close freind of the order. Power then went to what was left of the Jedi Council. When the Akkadians were advancng on the Temple the republic army was making a last stand at it. A holgram appears in the Jedi War room and it shows 2 commanders "This is commander Tau Loo of the 999th Imperial Fleet and this is Admiral Jacob of the 432nd Republican are here to help you." in a few miuntes over 500 Ships come out of Light speed and open fire on the Akkadian fleet. They land troops ont he surface to support the Remenant Republican Army against the Akkadians. The Temple was saved and the Akkadians wer epushed back. The Akkadans in a few days were pushed off the plnate and the navy was forced to retreat. The Akkadian Empire was now fightng 2 fronts. One succesful and one bound to be disaterous. in a few weeks the Akkadian Empire is pushed back to Akkad byt he Galactic Republic and the Universal Alliance. The Akkadian Emperor ded at the battle of the Len Chen Maze losing the Home Fleet and the only thng keeping the Empire united. The Akkadian Empire fell aart and reverted to the primitive ways of the Akkadian Empire. Akkadia became a war zone almsot over night. The Jedi Order took controll of the Repulic and began rebuilding and the Universal Alliance began wiping up any Akkadian Armies and Fleets loyal tot he Akkadian Remenants. In the following months the \Galactic Republic reclaimed all of the land and joined the Universal Alliance. The Genocidal War resumed after a 50 year cease fire. The War would result in a bloody stalemate forcing peace on the Universal Alliance and the Empire. The New Republic would fall into chaos after the signing of the Oraido Treaty and a civil war would begin, it would end int he New Republic staying united. The Universal Alliance would disband and go back to what they were before the war. Jedia would reemerge as a empire once more controlling 6 galaxies and possing a threat to the Empire once more. Akkadia would unite under many different clans until they united under the Clan of Fel and reforged the Empire of Fel controlling The Orion and Parts of the Milky Way galaxy. The Akkadian Royal Family would be exiled and never heard from again. Long Zhao would stay with the Jedi Order seeing he was to old now to run the Empire, The Jedian Empire would engage in small skirmishes with the Empire and the New Republic would nurse its wounds. A Universal Conflict at the scale of the Genocidal War would not happen again for another 3,000 years ending in a Imperial Victory but that is a story for another time.

This is the end of the Last Chapter of Star Wars : From the Unknown Regions


End file.
